Vanishing
by Chaos and Darkness
Summary: A story of Aragorn's childhood... one explanation to some mysteries from the book and movie!


Vanishing  
  
Authors: Drusilla and Kandice  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place in the Third Age, more descriptively, after Aragorn is taken to Rivendell to live in the The Last Homely House, under the care of Lord Elrond. Keep in mind that during the first 20 years or so of Aragorn's life, Arwen was in Lothlorien living with her grandparents, Galadriel and Celeborn. Elladen and Elrohir are like real brothers to Aragorn and Elrond is like his father. I think that's about it...enjoy! Also, just this one more thing, sorry about any information that's wrong, it's 'cos we had to change things to fit the events that we wanted to include. And...Gilraen doesn't stay in Rivendell as the books say. 'Cos this just, oh to hell with it. this fic is AU! Yes. Okay, I'm done.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Lord of the Rings or anything related to it. If you haven't heard of it, chances are we made it up, otherwise, it's property of J.R.R. Tolkien, who is mad brilliant.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Gilraen walked next to the river Greywater, which would lead her to the river Loudwater and then to Rivendell and the House of Elrond. In her arms she held a child of two years with a thick dark brown hair and eyes that shown when they fluttered open from the child's peaceful slumber. As she walked along humming a soft tune to her child she heard a faint cry in the distance. She looked down at the boy and saw that he sat giggling softly. The Mother looked around and could see two small figures at the edge of the bank of where the great rivers Greyflood and Loudwater met up.  
  
She quickened her pace and within minutes she came upon two girls, no more than two or three years apart. Sisters, she could tell. The younger of the two sat weeping next to the other and did not even notice in her distress that Gilraen had walked up. The girl wore a light blue dress that had been stained with mud and cut in some places. Gilraen set down her son and kneeled over the unconscious girl. After a second of looking over her body, she looked up at the weeping girl. "What has happened?"  
  
"M-m-my sister, sh-she will not wake." The girl stammered through her tears.  
  
Gilraen put her hand up to the cheek of the comatose body of the other girl and her eyes fluttered open weakly.  
  
"Tari?"  
  
"Tessa!" exclaimed the grieving girl with wide eyes.  
  
Gilraen quickly took out a loaf of bread and handed it to the girl, Tessa. "You are weak, you must eat."  
  
Tessa took the loaf of bread gratefully and after splitting it in two and giving half to Tari, she ate it. After a couple of minutes of silence, Tessa got up carefully and took a drink of the river water. When she turned back she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"My dress is ruined." Tari said softly, staring at her sister. "Papa will be ever so angry."  
  
Tessa remained silent and looked up at Gilraen, who was studying the two girls in silence and with a look of sadness upon her face.  
  
"My lady..." Tessa began, biting her lip. "Thank you for the rations. I am Tessa and this is my sister Tari. We are daughters of Telemnar, King of Tharbad."  
  
Gilraen nodded and introduced herself, then her son. "I cannot help you and your sister, but I could take you to someone who can." She stood up, and after making sure that each of the girls could walk fine, she picked up her son and once more set off to Rivendell, which was less than half a day's more of walking.  
  
--  
  
"Lady Gilraen, how nice to see you again." Came the deep voice of Lord Elrond, Lord over Rivendell. "How is Arathorn?"  
  
Gilraen had arrived at Rivendell barely five minutes ago when Elladen and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond, had seen her on their hunting trip in the wood near their fair home. The elves had greeted her with kindness, as they always had, and informed her that Lord Elrond would be in his study. She had then taken the two girls with her and entered the elegant study of Lord Elrond.  
  
"My lord, that is why I have come." She took a deep breath and another look of deep sadness passed through her face. "Arathorn is gone. He has passed into the Halls of his ancestors."  
  
The elf frowned and motioned for Gilraen to sit down. "How has this come about?"  
  
"Orcs. He had gone when news came that orcs were close to our home and when Sebryn returned instead, I knew something had happened." Gilraen looked up at the elf lord. "I seek help or counseling, my Lord. I did not know where else to turn. My son, Aragorn, it is not safe for him. There are those who wish the end to the line of Isildur."  
  
Elrond nodded gravely. "My lady, what would you have me do?"  
  
"Would you take my son in, as your own?"  
  
"I would do so if that is your wish."  
  
"It is." Gilraen hesitated. "I wish the best for my only son."  
  
"Then it is done. But I would not have him know of his identity until he is ready for the responsibility." Elrond replied.  
  
"You may do as you see fit, Lord Elrond." Gilraen kissed the forehead of Aragorn and handed him to the elf. "What of his name, if not Aragorn?"  
  
Elrond paused for a minute, looking at the baby. "As long as there is hope, he will be called Estel."  
  
Gilraen nodded and stood up to head out the door when she suddenly stopped and looked back at the face of Lord Elrond. She opened her mouth to say something but decided other wise and instead turned to open the door.  
  
"Will you not stay?"  
  
Gilraen shook her head. "I mustn't. A lady is far easier to track than an infant. I thank you for taking him in as your own and for doing what I wish I could but alas cannot."  
  
"It is all I can do to help out a friend, my lady. Is there anything else?"  
  
Gilraen turned back to Elrond as if suddenly remembering something important. "My lord, on my way to Rivendell, I found two girls, they seem to have been lost and I had not the heart to leave them. I know I have already asked much of you, but would you help these sisters?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "I will do all I can, be at ease Gilraen. Be safe on your journey home, as well."  
  
Gilraen nodded and walked out of the door. A minute later, Tari and Tessa walked into the room, both trying to hide the state of their dresses. Tari stared at Lord Elrond in amazement while Tessa looked at the floor.  
  
"And who may you be?" Lord Elrond asked kindly to the girls, while still holding Estel in his arms gently.  
  
"I am Tessa, daughter of King Telemnar of Tharbad." Tessa answered softly. "This is my sister Tari."  
  
The elf lord smiled sadly. "I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. You and your sister will stay here tonight, and tomorrow we will find your parents."  
  
The night stretched into a week when the parents of the sisters could not be found. After a week of searching, the news that Tharbad had been flooded came to be known to Lord Elrond and the week stretched into months. When one month had passed, Lord Elrond had already decided to take in two more children and treat them as his own. Tari and Tessa came to call Rivendell their home. Although the sisters never spoke to Lord Elrond as Estel did, as though he were their father, that is what he became to them.  
  
Months came together to form a year, and years sped by for everyone in Rivendell. Life there changed. Elven kids were rare and now there were three human children running around. But the children grew quickly, and although much of the trouble that was caused in the next fourteen years came from either Estel, Tessa or Tari, no one really minded. 


End file.
